w01
by Dolpher
Summary: Ferril's son is New Kagan Wannabe. So he's got Ephemera back to life cuz he needs a strong minion. But we all know that you can't trust the ShadowWitch if you are her family. We all do. Does the young man?
1. Chapter 1

**Дисклеймер. История моя, персонажи нет. Стало быть, прибыль пополам:) **

**Пролог.**

Катакомбы встретили нас сурово. Ледяной сквозняк не просто прошелся по нам, он принес запах. Запах тлена и гнили.  
Но страшнее всего оказалась темнота. Мы вроде и сделали всего-то пару шагов, а она уже обрушилась на нас. Толку от фонарика Рика было чуть. Бывший капрал морской пехоты, коим являлся Рик, обернулся и посмотрел на дыру в стене, через которую мы сюда пролезли.

"Не нравится мне здесь," признался он. "Может, вернемся?"

Я усмехнулся, показывая, что ничего страшного тут нет и нервничать не нужно:

"А жрать наши чего будут?"

"Бля, нет тут никакой еды. Ясно же! Пойдем, в другом месте поищем."  
Прошли мы примерно метра три, когда я почувствовал стон. Именно почувствовал, а не услышал.  
Наконец-то. Возликовав, я резко шагнул в сторону, пропуская Рика вперед. И врезал ему кулаком в спину, перемалывая кости позвоночника бывшего капрала в труху. Вскрикнув, уже парализованный экс-морпех повалился на землю. Фонарик при падении разбился, но темнота никогда не была мне помехой. Довольно усмехнувшись, я перевернул напарничка на спину и, превратив пальцы своей правой руки в тонкие острые шипы, хлесткой пощечиной обратил его лицо в кровавое месиво.  
И темнота накинулась на хлынувшую кровь. Буквально. Темнота стала гуще, непрогляднее и обволокла лицо Рика. А затем он завопил. Впрочем вопль прервался довольно быстро. Я закурил. Мрак принял жертву и забрал кровь. Теперь оставалось только ждать, за сигаретами время идет быстрее.  
Некоторое время (54 сигареты) спустя... а рак легких мне, как одному из высших вампиров, не грозил... мрак слегка сгустился в нечто наподобие кокона ростом с человека. 'Кокон' сразу же беззвучно лопнул и я увидел Эфемеру.Получилось. Жизнь за жизнь. Тени получили кровь Рика и вернули Эфемеру. Я пригляделся. Никаких сомнений, это она. Длинные волосы цвета воронова крыла, мрак на месте глаз, сексапильная внешность, смазливая мордашка... Словом, легендарная высшая вампирша. Ведьма Теней. Во всей, так сказать, красе и мощи. Кстати о красе - возродив тело об одежде магия тьмы не позаботилась и Эфемера стояла передо мной, в чём мать родила.  
Она, не стесняясь своей наготы, пошла прямо на меня. Гнев проступил на её лице, и, как ни странно, от этого она выглядела ещё прекрасней.  
"Дампир!" с ненавистью выкрикнула она.  
В последний момент она остановилась и... осмотрелась? Не знаю, есть ли у неё глаза, или этот мрак на лице ведет прямо в бездну. В любом случае, она повернула голову вправо-влево, остановилась и смягчила выражение лица.  
"Феррил. От тебя воняет этой тупой сукой. Ты её приспешник?" выпаливая свою тираду, Эфемера презрительно усмехнулась.  
Я превратил пальцы своих обеих рук в шипы и ударил, остановив десять смертоносных кончиков в каком-то полудюйме от лица Ведьмы Теней.  
"Я - сын Феррил. Никогда больше не называй её сукой. Иначе я последую примеру дампира и отправлю тебя в Ад."  
Эфемера дернулась, но не из-за моей угрозы. Моя последняя фраза напомнила Эфемере о позоре. Её убили. В её собственном доме, её же стилем боя на мечах. И кто убил? Выродок и бывший любовник, точнее секс-раб.  
Я счел за лучшее придать пальцам естественный вид. Не нужно давать ей повод выплескивать её раздражение.  
Как истинная дочь Кейгана, Эфемера быстро взяла себя в руки и заговорила, добавив нежности в голос:

"Итак, племянник, ты вернул меня. Я глубоко благодарна тебе за это, и, будь уверен, я найду способ выразить свою благодарность. Как долго я была... не здесь?"

"Рейн убила тебя пять месяцев назад. В тот же день она убила всех. Зеркса и Кейгана."

"Вот как? Отец мертв... Могу себе представить, какая идет драка за его наследие... Но, прости, я перебила тебя. Продолжай, будь так добр."  
Хм. Смерть Зеркса её совсем не опечалила... А ладно, не мое это дело. Я продолжил рассказ.Собственно, рассказ получился коротким. Люди засели в подземельях и с переменным успехом пытаются выжить. Только выжить: надежды вернуть планету назад себе у людей нет. Верховные лорды вампиров разошлись во мнении. Шесть лордов решили подождать, пока люди вымрут от старости, голода и болезней. Четыре лорда, напротив, пришли в город (руины города) сейчас и устроили между собой резню за наследие Кэйгана. Бримстоун и Рейн, в частности, воспользовались этим и начали этих лордов уничтожать (занятые разборками друг с другом лорды не ожидали ударов от людей и дампира. А потому не могли защищаться).  
Что касается меня: за мной охотились и армии четырех лордов (я же внук - наследник! - Кэйгана), и выродок с Бримстоуном (я же вампир).  
Не будь дурак, я спрятался там, где никому и в голову не пришло меня искать: я создал небольшой бункер и набрал туда людей, изобразил из себя человека и засел в этом бункере. Так я стал начальником убежища 'номер СВ432', и никто не заподозрил во мне вампира. Пришлось правда посидеть на диете.  
Прервав рассказ, я снял со спины рюкзак, достал из него одежду и передал Эфемере. Она надела её, не произнеся ни слова. Теперь мы оба были облачены в армейске комбинезоны и ботинки. А она в этом просто секси. Я облизнулся и продолжил рассказ. Пока люди считали меня своим, иногда я уходил из бункера, якобы на разведку. На самом деле я ходил на старую базу мамы, где собрал небольшую армию. Я собирался забрать наследие Кэйгана себе, для чего должен был прикончить армии квартета лордов, самих лордов, дампира и Бримстоун. Ясно, что в одиночку с этим мне не справится.

Таким образом, я неизбежно пришел к выводу, что мне требуется союзник. Так сказать, генерал для моей армии.  
Чтож, со стороны Эфемеры было довольно умно оставить теневой источник здесь, на окраине города. Когда дампир разрушила все её источники в саду, Эфемера в кои-то веки решила драться честно, а не бежать. Но инстинкт самосохранения взял верх, и получив смертельное ранение, тетушка Эфемера всё же сбежала сюда.  
Да, ей уже не хватило сил для регенерации и выхода из источника. Но со стороны мамы было мудро замышлять прикончить Эфемеру: мама шпионила за Ведьмой Теней денно и нощно, стараясь разузнать все слабые и сильные стороны соперницы.  
Словом, Феррил знала про этот источник, рассказала мне, я пришел сюда и активировал источник, после чего получил для своей армии генерала. Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Как я узнал, что она здесь, а не мертва? Когда мама вела своих людей на штурм, я, под шумок, зашел в садик и осмотрел его весь: трупа тетушки не было. Значит, убила её дампирша не до конца.  
Здесь пришлось сделать не большое отступление в рассказе и уточнить, что Феррил осталась жива, собрала своих бойцов и, в конечном итоге, пала под ударом солнечной пушки Зеркса.  
Эфемера от комментариев удержалась.

Следующие пару часов мы провели с толком: отправились в мой бункер и прикончили всех находившихся там доверявших мне людей. Мало их было, человек восемь так что пришлось выпить у них всю кровь. Осушить, как говорится, досуха.  
Набравшись таким образом сил, мы отправились в моё второе убежище, где меня дожидалась моя маленькая армия. Эфемера так и сказала, что, стало быть, нет времени отдыхать, пошли, племянничек, покажи свою армию. Не НАШУ, а 'свою'. МОЮ армию, то есть. Что означало, тетя приняла реальность, признала меня боссом.  
Армия моя состояла из одной девчонки из особняка дядюшки Зерински, пятерых маминых смертников, двух девушек из Легиона Теней, опять же двух биомехов и одного брута. И все они, как порядочные вампиры** [автор знаком с игрой и знает, что до начала третьего акта слуги Зерински и смертники Феррил были обычные люди. Согласно замыслу автора, герой обратил девчонку и смертников в вампиров незадолго до описываемых событий]** томились, мучимые жаждой крови. М-да, пожалуй, следовало бы захватить кого-нибудь из моих людей, а не скармливать всех Эфемере.  
Впрочем, моё появление в компании с Эфемерой несколько подтянуло их. Одно дело роптать на молодого и неопытного командира, что, дескать, не ведет армию к победе, трофеям и крови/еде. Совсем другое дело, сказать слово против легендарной Эфемеры. Командир, он (по неопытности и доброте душевной) смолчит. А дочь лорда мигом в Ад отправит.

Итак, список дел на сегодня:  
Оживить Эфемеру - сделано.  
Прикончить своих людишек - сделано.  
Поставить Эфемеру во главе своей армии - сделано.

Что дальше?  
А дальше нам следовало либо разбежаться и выживать по принципу 'каждый за себя', либо отправиться в бой и победить.  
Но победа не идет в руки сама по себе. И генштаб нашего маленького войска - то бишь, я и Ведьма Теней - засел за разработку операции.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава первая.**

Бой шел нешуточный. Особняк, в котором всего пять месяцев назад жил мэр города, обороняло сотни четыре упырей. Но нападавших людей было не менее двух тысяч. Почти все - элитные бойцы Бримстоуна. Кое-где оборона была прорвана, и бой велся уже внутри особняка.

Один из лордов, когда только прибыл в город за наследием деда, сразу положил глаз на этот особняк, ничуть не пострадавший в начале вампирской атаки на человечество. Поселившись в особняке, лорд так и засел в нём, видимо, забыв фильмы а-ля Джеймс Бонд, в которых хорошие парни прекрасно знают, где находится база врага, и в один прекрасный день штурмуют её, разнося в пух и прах.

Собственно это Бримстоун и делал. Между прочим, об этом знали все.

А объяснение всеобщему знанию было простое и одновременно с этим невероятное. Союз. Лидеры Бримстоуна отбросили ложную скромность, забыли излишнюю стыдливость... словом - заключили союз с вампирами. Союз! С вампирами!

Как говорится, на войне все средства хороши.

Не знаю, как и между кем конкретно проходили переговоры между лидерами Бримстоуна и лордами. Но реализацию этих переговоров я наблюдал собственными глазами. Сначала вампиры напали на склад (банк крови, так сказать). Этих вампиров послали лорды - конкуренты нынешнего обитателя особняка градоправителя. Этот самый обитателя воспринял нападение за обычную разборку между лордами и послал свои элитные войска отбить склад обратно и надрать противнику задницу. Элита умчалась рысью, а бедняжка лорд остался в особняке, охраняемый тупыми упырями. Что, собственно, и было нужно Бримстоуну для атаки.

Набирать такое количество людей для атаки Бримстоуну было не особо легко. Ребята ходили по бункерам, побирались: 'А не могли вы одолжить нам бойца для особой операции? На святое дело ведь мы идём, кровососа убивать...' Приходили и ко мне. Я бойцов дал. Аж троих. Как только узнал, кого именно будут мочить. То, что лорда - мне начхать, а вот то, что претендента на дедово имущество...

Словом, Ведьма Теней, когда я ей об этом рассказал, уцепилась за это, составив гениальный план. Придти на поле битвы и мочить всех: и лорда с упырями, и бримстоуновцев.

Стратег, хули... А вот тактика легла на мои плечи: как бы так сделать, чтобы, сражаясь на два фронта, мы уцелели.

Тактическую часть предстоящего рейда я разрабатывал с учетом ненависти. И Бримстоун, и лорды друг друга считают за, своего рода, мишень. То есть, союз для них нарушить легче, чем хихикнуть. Стало быть: либо Бримстоун пошлет своих людей на склад стрелять по лордам, либо лорды приведут сюда свои войска.

Допустим, предадут всё-таки лорды.

На этот случай я оставил брута и биомехов в засаде. Здесь рядом имелся небольшой ручей с хлипким мостиком. На берегу под мостиком я своих троих мутантов и спрятал. Если лорды нападут, нападут и мои мутанты. Если обойдется, заберу эту троицу на обратном пути.

Оставив трио в засаде, остальных я повел в обход. Особняк мэра находился рядом с лесопарком, через этот лесопарк я своих мальчиков и девочек, собственно,и повёл.

До окраины парка мы добрались. Вот он, особняк, рукой, как говорится, подать. Атаковали бримстоуновцы со всех четырех сторон. Фасад, зад, право, лево. У тех, кто справа атаковал, мы в тылу и оказались.

Ближе всех к нам находились два бримстоуновских парня. Стояли они спиной к нам и обстреливали верхний этаж особняка из пулемета.

"Лола, бегом к ним. Одного убить, вторым можешь покормиться. Пить кровь обоих не смей, времени нет. Как только прикончишь их, хватай пулемет

и расстреливай бримстоуновцев."

Свершилось. Я отдал свой первый приказ в качестве главнокомандующего.

Лола, девчонка с двумя хвостиками, бывшая подручная дядюши Зэ, села, фигурально выражаясь, на жопу. Вытаращилась на меня и залепетала, что с пулеметом обращаться не умеет и поэтому расстрелять кого-либо не сможет. Дура. На самом деле она боится идти в одиночку против двоих мужиков. Да, она - вампирша. Но мужики - профессиональные вампироборцы.

Не понимает Лола, что я ей самое лёгкое поручаю.

Остальным нам нужно будет в особняк идти. Против Бримстоуна, упырей и лорда в рукопашную драться.

Но юная идиотка этого не понимает и при всех забивает, фактически, фаллос на мой первый приказ. Мама бы за такое убила.

Культурно поясняю девчонке, что слушать её жалобы не намерен. Для большей достоверности своих слов делаю пальцы левой руки шипами и поясняю, куда я эти шипы ей сейчас засуну. Тут до неё доходит, что на её выебоны мне начхать. С выражением дикого возмущения на лице она идёт в атаку на пулемет, а я возвращаю пальцам привычный вид. Атака у неё, конечно же, получается: подходит к мужикам сзади и выстрелом из дробовика в упор сносит одному полголовы. Не перезаряжая дробовик, прыгает на спину второму и начинает есть... в смысле, пить.

Мои зольдаты смотрят на это дело и облизываются. Кроме Эфемеры.

Осознав, что победила, девчонка на радостях выпивает из мужика всю кровь за какие-то три секунды, кидается к пулемету, и через полминуты длинной очередью выкашивает два десятка бримстоуновцев.

"Больше боялась. А на деле, даже юбка не помялась." Хмыкаю я, оборачиваюсь... и вздрагиваю в ахуе. Эфемеры нет. Тупо нет. Сбежала? Пошла в атаку? Но как так получилось, что я не заметил? Проскочила через тень? А она умеет телепортироваться через тени? Через свои Источники умеет, но здесь их нет! Хотя, она умеет перемещаться в источники из любого места. И что? Она ушла в Источник, в котором я её оживил? СБЕЖАЛА?

Не позволяю всем этим мыслям отразиться у меня на лице.Улыбаюсь. Дескать, не сцать, зольдатен, Ведьма Теней ушла потому что это - мой план победы.

Призывно машу рукой, и мы несемся в атаку. Бримстоуновцы как раз пробили брешь в обороне упырей и хлынули в особняк, словно крысы на сыр. За арьергардом при этом не следили. А зачем? Кругом свои. А 'свои' (мы, то есть) захватом пулемета ограничиваться не собирались. Добежали до особняка и влились в ряды наступающих. Девки из Легиона Теней, правда, влились в ряды защитников: даже в такой свалке и мясорубке ни один бримстоуновец не принял бы этих дамочек с мечами за своих. А упырям было без разницы, откуда взялась помощь.

Вобщем, как это говорили раньше, на спинах атакующих мы ворвались в замок. В смысле, в особняк.

В задних рядах добывать кровь оказалось легко. Люди наступают, упыри отходят. Остаются трупы и раненые. Всё что нужно - припасть к раненому, мол, вы, друзья, наступайте, атакуйте, а я пока другу помогу. Припасть губами к ране и начать пить кровь. Внимания никто на нас не обращал.

Но мы пришли сюда воевать. Так что, насытившись, мы начали продвигаться в первые ряды.

А девушки-ниндзя наши, соответственно, поступали иначе: рубились в первых рядах, пили кровь врага, и затем стали отходить назад.

В разгар боя меня вызывает Лола. Следует отметить, что с техникой у нас был напряг. Восемь автоматов, девять пистолетов, два дробовика, один фургон и три рации. Одна из раций осталась в нашем убежище, а по две другие устроили мне с Лолой переговоры. Сообщала девушка, что песец подкрался незаметно. То бишь, что элитное войско атакуемого нами лорда здесь. Подъезжает на трёх грузовиках. Девушке я приказал срочно уходить в наше убежище. Бросать всё и бежать. Она так и поступила. А я принялся в ускоренном темпе соображать.Предполагалось, что лорды двинут на склад жутко мощными силами и элитных бойцов нашей жертвы прикончат на раз. И что на деле? Вот они, элитные бойцы. И главное: вернулись

слишком быстро. А почему? Победили врага? Да не было врага! Наебали лорды Бримстоун и не атаковали склад. В итоге элита вернулась, людям теперь песец. Собственно, я обман со стороны лордов ожидал. Единственно что, я думал: они сами придут. Позже, когда бримстоуновцы местного лорда уже на шашлык разделают.Получается, или местный лорд остальным живой нужен, или они наоборот придут - когда шашлык сделают из бримстоунцев.

Встаю я на изготовку, в особняк врываются элитные бойцы и начинают рубить людей в капусту. Люди в шоке, упыри видят помощь и радуются... Короче, никто атаки высшего вампира не ждёт. Я и рванул вперёд. Прошел сквозь строй защитничков, как нож сквозь бумагу. Девчонки-ниндзя галопом за мной устремились. Тылы прикрывать. Круто: я и не рассчитывал. Приятная неожиданность.

Лорда нам искать не пришлось, он сам нашел нас. Вышел к нам, когда мы только поднялись на второй этаж. Здоровый чернокожий мужчина ростом под два метра, одетый в деловой костюм-тройку и обутый в коричневые лакированные полуботинки. С двуручным обоюдоострым мечом в руке. Мы приготовились к бою, а лорд рявкнул на меня:

"Высший вампир заодно с людьми! Позор! Что, молокосос, кишка тонка придти и сразиться со мной как мужчина с мужчиной?"

Пиздел мужик по делу: его соплеменники, лорды, и в самом деле заключили союз с людьми, чтобы добраться до него. Позор. Но предъяву этот черный кидал мне. А я с Бримстоуном союза не заключал... если только не принять за союз то, что я дал им на эту операцию троих своих людей.

Словом, гневные вопли лорда меня разозлили. Но выход злости я не дал. Не успел.

Из стены, на которую падала тень лорда... Так что не столько из стены, сколько из тени, выпрыгнула Эфемера.

Теперь она была сама собой, в плане стиля. Садо-мазо одежда (перчатки до локтей, сапоги до верха бедер, трусики, топ сеткой) из черной кожи и два здоровенных меча.

В прыжке Ведьма Теней нанесла удар.

Удар был исполнен мастерски. Точно и смертельно. Голова расового нигры подпрыгивая, аки шар в боулинг-клубе, покатилась по полу.

Тело лорда сделало ещё шаг и рухнуло прямо мне под ноги.

Одна из девушек-ниндзя подняла голову лорда и поспешила обратно на первый этаж. Сообщить всем желающим, что теперь у особняка новый хозяин. Её напарница последовала за ней. Вдвоем девушки легко пояснят зольдатам покойного лорда, чего мне - новому боссу - от них надо. Надо мне было совсем немного: прикончить напавших бримстоуновцев, всех до единого, собрать оружие, одежду, боеприпасы и организованной толпой в темпе умчаться в бывшее офисное здание корпорации "КринГенетикс". Там будет моя новая база - войско лорда в моем старом убежище просто не поместится... если только бримстоуновцы свои жизни продадут за очень большую цену... И, конечно, по пути следовало захватить с собой биомехов и брута. И проделать всё это очень быстро, пока не появилось подкрепление к людям, пока не прибыли остальные лорды или Дампир.

Да, я мог бы пойти и приказать всё это самолично. Но мне не терпелось наложить, что называется, лапу на сокровища убиенного лорда вампира. У Кейгана были вечнобьющий фонтан крови и Осколок Вечерней Звезды. У этого вряд ли имелось что-то менее ценное... Я задумался, пытаясь сообразить, где в этом доме могут быть личные покои лорда. Тронный, так сказать, зал.

И в этот момент Эфемера вонзила свой меч мне в горло.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава вторая.**

Времени на раздумья не оставалось. Размышлять на тему 'я напрасно доверял предательнице мамы' можно было и попозже. Всё, что оставалось сделать тетушке - резко сдвинуть меч влево (можно и вправо) а затем на возвратном движении снести мне голову. Дело одной секунды.  
Но мне хватило ровно в половину меньше времени. Прыжком назад я сорвался с меча, что твоя рыба с крючка. Благо, на первом этаже я выпил достаточно крови и регенерация моего горла прошла мгновенно.  
И в это же самое мгновение Эфемера бросилась на меня. Ещё в прыжке я начал трансформацию пальцев обеих рук в шипы, так что атаку тетушки я просто блокировал.  
И пошло-поехало. Эфемера рубила мечами воздух, стараясь задеть меня, но мои шипы неизменно сводили её атаки к нулю.  
Удар-блок, удар-блок, удар-блок.  
На месте мы не стояли. Крутились и кувыркались, стараясь рубануть/отбить слева, справа, сзади, сверху, спереди, снизу.  
Итак, мы двигались. Но главное - перемещались с места на место. Начав сражаться в коридоре, мы вошли (вломились) в, по всей видимости, спальную.  
И всё-таки я был в более выгодном положении. Мои шипы, как часть моего тела, нельзя было выбить из моих рук. В отличие от мечей Эфемеры. И я сделал это: приоткрывшись, я позволил ей нанести двойной удар, а когда мечи встретились в одной точке и начали входить в мой живот, я одним хлестким ударом выбил их и отшвырнул ногой.  
Я шагнул к Эфемере и... вернув пальцам естественный вид, схватил её за запястья рывком прижал к себе и поцеловал в губы.  
Не понимаете?  
Дампир Рейн была ничто против нашей семьи. Но она убила почти всех. Потому что сражались с ней один на один. Да если  
бы Зерински бился рука об руку с Феррил, если бы Эфемера имела при себе Зеркса, если бы Кэйган, в конце концов, был со мной - Рейн давно бы кормила червей. И я это понимал. Я сознавал, что, если я хочу убить Рейн (а я хочу), мне нужна Эфемера. Итак, убить тетю я не мог. Нельзя. Но надо же её наказать за предательство! И я решил её изнасиловать. Хе-хе. Вот скажите мне, что ЭТО не наказание.  
Но вышло иначе. Эфемера ответила. В смысле, ОТВЕТИЛА. Короче говоря, секс у нас был, но так и осталось вопросом , кто кого изнасиловал.


End file.
